<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the decepticons' health insurance is a welding torch and prayer by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353767">the decepticons' health insurance is a welding torch and prayer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal'>Radio Rascal (Vagrants)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amica Endurae, During Canon, Megatron being nice, Other, Serious Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After narrowly avoiding being offlined, Blitzwing staggers his way back to their base and his amica.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blitzwing &amp; Megatron (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rare TF Pair Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the decepticons' health insurance is a welding torch and prayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the second day of a rarepair week. the prompt used was "decepticons."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blitzwing’s foot collided with a small tree, uprooting it with a crack. He stumbled backwards out of its reach, reflexively tucking what were left of his wings towards his body, but it fell to the side and landed against another tree far from striking him. Wavering, hazy, Blitzwing picked his way over the fallen trunk to continue on his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain, oil loss, and the incessant blinking of alarms in his HUD kept him from focusing on his steps, so he kept crashing through branches and stumbling over rocks. He held the snapped, broken pieces of his wings close to chest, trying hard not to drop them. When something snagged against his broken wings he would hiss and jerk away, but there was little he could do to prevent it. The edges were too jagged and the base was warped, so it couldn’t fold correctly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahead, the mountain peeked over the canopies to greet him. It was rare when he felt relieved to be close to their base. He had failed against the Autobots, but he knew Megatron wouldn’t be angry with him—not when he saw Blitzwing’s damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He broke through the tree line and staggered into the clearing. There were no trees he could use for leverage anymore, and he didn’t expect how difficult it was to keep his balance. With a weak gasp, he fell to his knees just feet from the mine shaft. He had nothing left. His comms were out, so he couldn’t tell Megatron, even though they were so close. Was he going to have to wait for Lugnut?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long was that going to take?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple minutes passed. Blitzwing had resigned himself to a long wait; now he just had to fight off those dark spots in his vision that always preceded a black out. As long as he stayed upright…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard heavy footsteps. They were running. Had Lugnut been that close behind him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron appeared from the trees on the other side of the clearing and ran over. “There you are,” he said, then took Blitzwing by the shoulder and hauled him up effortlessly. “Come on, walk with me.” Megatron could easily have carried Blitzwing, but that would have left him more prone to passing out. It was better for him to stay awake so he could provide information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blitzwing rested the brunt of his weight on Megatron. They shuffled through the mine shaft and into their base, taking a turn before entering the main control room. The chamber where they stopped was small, containing only a few boxes of supplies and a flat table, where Megatron deposited Blitzwing. There as no real medbay, since they didn’t have a real medic, but they were soldiers and were all accustomed to field repairs. They all knew basic first aid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His damage was more than basic, though. Megatron did a good job of not letting his apprehension show as he leaned around to look at the damaged wings, but Blitzwing could sense it. The wounds were bad. Reattaching the broken pieces Blitzwing still jealously clutched would take a lot of time-consuming work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron collected the parts from Blitzwing and started examining them. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explosion,” Blitzwing muttered. “The Allspark fragment was near the oil field...the little yellow one set a drum on fire…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron frowned at a small, twisted piece of purple armor plating then threw it to the side. “I see. That’s when your comms went down, so your processor might have sustained damage as well. I’ll see to that first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he spoke, Blitzwing automatically removed his own helmet, which did indeed have a dent in the side. A piece of debris from the explosion must have hit him after he was grounded and running away. Megatron looked him over, then put a hand on his head and shook him gently to listen for anything rattling inside. There was no noise, nothing visible on the surface, and they didn’t have fine-tuned scanning equipment like the Autobots, so a guess would have to be good enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think your processor is as close to fine as it usually is,” Megatron said. He must not have felt too bad about what he was seeing if he was joking. “Did any water get into your internals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blitzwing shook his head. He didn’t remember going into the ocean anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going as fast as I can,” Megatron said. “If only our </span>
  <em>
    <span>guest</span>
  </em>
  <span> was large enough to help me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Blitzwing muttered. “I failed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron huffed. “The Autobot was stupid for blowing up a drum of oil. Perhaps he killed himself by accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blitzwing didn’t have the energy to smile. The comment made him feel better though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Lugnut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behind...didn’t see him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. He might be in worse condition, or he might still be fighting the Autobots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Revenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Turn your chest this way so I can see your wing.” Megatron used one hand to line up the severed piece with the broken edge while he grabbed a welding torch with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat stung. Blitzwing grasped his knee guards tightly but made no noise during the procedure. It was probably good he’d been stuck in Icy mode; if he were in either other mode, he’d be screaming. Megatron was fast but it still took several minutes to do both welds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some shards were too small or warped to use,” he said, straightening to look Blitzwing in the optic. “We’ll have to find new metal to seal the holes completely, so you cannot fly yet. Your internal repair system should smooth out the welds soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would burn for a while then turn sore. Blitzwing was just relieved that his wings were salvageable, because he didn’t know what he’d do if he couldn’t fly permanently. Being grounded for a short time was going to irritate him like nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, Megatron focused on the small burns and shallow dents on other pieces of Blitzwing’s armor. None of those were bad and his thick Decepticon armor had perfectly protected his sensitive, fragile protoform. He only needed minor welds, buffing, and some percussive maintenance to smack misaligned plates back into place. Those touch-ups took half the time as the wing welds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will have to do,” Megatron said once there was nothing else to fix. “Lay down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not,” Blitzwing replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron sighed, rolling his optics, and walked away. He came back with oil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to be stubborn, you’d might as well fuel yourself. If Lugnut is in a similar condition I might need your help anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sipping the oil made him feel marginally better. His internal repairs started correcting Megatron’s quick and dirty welds; in a few days it’d look like nothing had happened to him, as long as they found new metal soon. After finishing his cup, Blitzwing pushed himself to stand. Megatron frowned at him, but he stood straight, trying to look fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My liege, I failed to retrieve the fragment,” Blitzwing said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron studied him for a second, then sighed softly. “Either the Autobots have it, or it was lost at sea. Regardless, we’ll have other opportunities to collect fragments. The important thing is that you got away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blitzwing perked up, relieved by Megatron’s reaction. He felt insecure sometimes, especially recently, but it was moments like these that reminded him of how close their amica bond could be. Megatron didn’t always act it, but he always came through when Blitzwing needed him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>